A New Element
by TayaArne
Summary: Rai Williams Mir has always been a bit different, so when she learns she is a witch, everything makes a whole lot more sense. With the support of her parents, Rai feels ready to take on a new world. It remains to be seen whether or not she will succeed.


"But who will carry the Ring?" Elron asked the assembled group. A round of looks went around the gathered, it appeared no one wanted the burden.

"Frodo and I will" Rai Mir announced, breaking the circle by stepping inside, dragging a highly reluctant Frodo Baggins behind her. "We started this journey, it's only fair we see it through to its end, whatever that may be."

The group seemed to consider this. Gandalf was the one to finally speak, "While it is true that Rai, Rai, Rai honey, it's time for breakfast."

With a start, Rai jerked awake. "Aww, mom, I was just about to be a part of the Fellowship!" She glared accusingly at her mother, who seemed to hold not even an iota of guilt.

Her warm brown eyes sparkling amusedly in the sunlight, Anna Williams shot back the ultimate reponse, "I made pancakes."

Immediately, Rai scrambled out of bed. "Well, that changes everything, I formally thank you for your donation of ambrosia to this lowly soul." Extravalently bowing nearly to the floor in front of her laughing mother, Rai dived out of her room, racing to the kitchen and the ultimate breakfast. When she reached the table and saw the glorious stack of pancakes in the middle, she slowed and walked reverently to her seat.

"Excited for the pancakes then?" Her dad, Silas Williams asked from behind the morning paper. "You've got a new record, you know, it only took 57 seconds from the time your mother went upstairs to wake you up."

"So? Pancakes deserve our utmost respect. How could I not go to them as quickly as possible?"

"They deserve our respect, do they? I guess you don't want to eat them, then. I'll just eat yours for you" Anna replied, moving to sit down in her own seat, and to start serving the food.

Rai gasped. "Blasphemy! How could you ever think that my respect for pancakes will stop me from eating them!" She fell to her knees, sobbing. "Dad, mother knows nothing of me. She is a stranger! You must be my only parent now. You are the only one who truly understands! You-"

"Sit down Rai. Your food will get cold." Her mother interrupted, not unkindly.

"Besides, Rai, if I'm your only parent, then the only pancakes you'll get are burnt monstrosities." Her dad added, finally putting down the paper.

Rai froze, considering this. Two seconds later, she was sitting in her chair stuffing down pancake. "You have a point. I could never survive without pancakes."

* * *

About halfway through breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Rai raced to get it like always, dropping the pancakes like they were nothing. Anna and Silas followed more sedately, actually putting down their food before they left the table.

Once she got to the door, Rai threw it open, not bothering to check the peephole, and uncaring of her pajamas. On the other side of the door was a tall, severe looking woman in a green robe-dress thing with rectangular glasses and a tight bun. She had her fist raised as if to knock again, but lowered it immediately upon seeing the girl.

"Good gracious child, did you even check who it was before opening the door!"

"Nope! I knew you didn't mean any harm to me. Please come in, we're just finishing a breakfast of the gods!" Rai grinned, stepping back to let the lady in. "I bet if you ask, you can have some too! Everyone likes pancakes."

The stern lady raised a brow at this, but before she could comment, Anna and Silas reached the door.

"Sorry about any trouble she caused you, Rai can be a bit excitable. Come in, we're just finishing breakfast but there's more than enough if you want to join us." Anna smiled, her warm eyes crinkling as she beckoned the woman in. "My name is Anna Williams and this is my husband Silas. This one is my daughter, Rai Williams Mir. Come in, come in"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I would be delighted to join you. I do have something to discuss with you, but it will most certainly wait until after breakfast." The tall lady, McGonagall, smiled at the small family and followed them in.

* * *

Once breakfast was done, the family and their guest relocated to the sitting room. While everyone was moving, Anna made tea, and after they all sat down she served it. For a few minutes, the only noise was the occasional sip of tea. Eventually, McGonagall put her teacup down.

"Here, I was sent to deliver and explain this." And she pulled out of seemingly thin air, a letter with green ink and the most unusual seal. It was strangely specific in its address, to Rai Williams Mir, second bedroom. Rai took it and turned it over, opening it. Her mom and dad leaned over her shoulder, all of them reading the letter silently, their eyes growing progressively wider the farther they got. A grin started to grow on Rai's face. Once the family of three was done with the first page, they took out the second to skim it through.

After they finished reading, the family exchanged glances, and, as one turned to McGonagall. The silence seemed to stretch. The bemused muggle parents, excited child, and calm witch having a stare off. Silas was the one to break it, asking the question on all of their minds. "So, magic is real, then?"

McGonagall, no Deputy Headmistress McGonagall smiled, "Yes, magic is real, and Rai is a witch."

The family pondered this for a few seconds, stewing in silence. "Well," said Anna, finally breaking the silence, "I guess that explains a lot."

Rai smiled, ecstatic, "Yep! Sure does. I thought I was just weird." The family all beamed at McGonagall, who for the first time looked a little surprised.

* * *

A few days later, the family was grouped outside of a brick wall, waiting for Tom the bartender to arrive and let them into Diagon Alley. Anna and Silas were standing together, smiling, while Rai bounced up and down in place, looking exactly like the ball of energy that she was. Rai was very cute, in a pair of dark jeans and a green blouse, her curly black, shoulder-length hair pinned back with a green butterfly clip. Her golden eyes sparkling with her serpent earrings. Anna was likewise in jeans, though she wore a red blouse with matching earrings. Silas wore a blue button-up with black jeans.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tom came through the door to the pub, and the trio thanked him as he tapped the brick wall. When the brick wall was open, the family gaped. Diagon Alley was beautiful. It was a busy, bustling market, with shops and stalls selling all manners of weird objects. There were flying, wizzing, and hanging things in the air, and colorful moving things all over. People were happy, dressed in immeasurable hues of cloaks and robes. The view was stunning.

After recovering from their shock, the family made their way over to a white marble bank called Gringotts. After passing a threatening message to thieves, and waiting in line for a while, they reached the teller and asked for a money exchange, getting about 100 galleons worth. They also opened Rai a savings account and put 200 galleons worth into it. When they finally finished at the bank they politely thanked the goblins and moved on to shopping.

The trio made it through the day mostly unscathed. They purchased Rai's school supplies and robes for the whole family to better blend in. They also bought several books on Wizarding culture, traditions, and customs. Ollivander was very odd, but gave Rai a swishy, 12 inch wand of unicorn hair and Beech wood, and a wand holster to hold it.

The one spot of trouble the trio did meet came in the form of a haughty lady escorting a child about Rai's age. She sneered at them as they passed and tried to trip Anna at the last second. Anna was ready for something like this however, and stepped over her leg. The small family continued on, ignoring the woman's blustering. At the last possible second before vanishing into the crowd, Rai turned around and grinned and thumbed up the boy before following her parents.

Rai was done with shopping and ready for a new start in a new world. She would make all possible preparations before diving in, she had no intentions of entering a new world blind. Although at a disadvantage, she could survive almost anything, and she was sure this would be no different.

* * *

AN: I'm new at posting/writing stories, so any constructive criticism or advice is welcome. Thanks to anyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
